Gone
by accioswiftgames
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is still going on and George's glad You-Know-Who has stopped the fighting, even though it's only a while. He looks for Fred, but he can't find him anywhere. What's happened?


**Hi there :) Thanks for taking interest. This is a really short fanfic that I wrote some time ago when I was having really bad Post Potter Depression. So yeah, this came up. I should probably stop talking and just let you read the story now. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

George came in to the Great Hall. Although there were a lot of people, he was only looking for one person. He couldn't wait to talk to Fred. He scanned the room and found Madam Pomfrey healing a girl with a cut on her arm.  
"Madam Pomfrey, have you seen Fred?" he asked. She didn't say anything. She just gave him a look that was sad, almost pitiful. But George didn't see it; he was too busy looking around the room. "Where is he?" he continued, still looking around, "He's probably not back yet, is he?" He turned to look at her. She just kept on staring at him with that look. "What? What's wrong?"  
George's heart started to race. Why was she looking at him like that? It was almost as if she was sorry for him. But why on earth was she sorry for him? Unless... No. It's not possible. It can't be possible. Just as he was about to ask her another question, Madam Pomfrey stepped aside.  
At first he only saw a boy in a sweater. Then he realized that the boy had messy red hair. He stepped forward to take a better look at the boy. "No... no... NO!" George fell to his knees beside the boy and started shaking him. _I bet this is another one of his bad jokes_, he thought. But then he started to realize that the boy wouldn't wake up. He shook him again. "Fred! This isn't funny! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Why wasn't he waking up? It had gone far enough. He was already in panic. He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't really care. He just wanted Fred to stop fooling around and wake up.  
"I'm sorry dear. There was nothing I could do," said Madam Pomfrey.  
No, he wasn't going to believe it. He shook the hand off his shoulder and felt tears stinging his eyes. "FRED! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Tears started to flow down his cheeks on to his twin's sweater. The sweater their mum had knitted for Christmas. "No… Fred... Wake up..." He started to realize that this wasn't a joke. Fred wasn't going to wake up. "No… Why? Please... Don't leave me... Fred..." How could he leave him like this? He heard footsteps coming towards him.  
"George... or is it Fred? Where's your twin?" his father asked.  
George was too shocked to speak. He just laid his head on his brother's chest and cried. He felt like the world was falling apart.  
"Madam Pomfrey, is that George or Fred? And who's that lying down?"  
George didn't care about anything else right now. He couldn't believe it. He never imagined this day would come.  
"WHAT? No, no, no!" his father shouted. He heard the footsteps coming nearer and nearer. "George, is this really-" George felt his father's hand on his back and heard him sobbing, "Fred..."  
He heard another set of footsteps approaching. "What? Fred? NO!"  
It was his mum.  
He heard more and more footsteps coming and more sobs. All of a sudden the whole family was there.  
"It… was… my... fault..." he heard Percy say in between sobs. He looked up to see Percy on his knees as well, sobbing into his two hands. "It should've been me... Why was it him? I deserve to die..." Percy was sobbing uncontrollably.  
His dad said, "Oh George... I can't ima-"  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW!" He was suddenly angry. At all of them. He felt like a part of his soul had been ripped off. It _had_ been ripped off. Fred was part of his soul. Who was going to joke with him now? Who was going to finish his sentences? He was all alone now. No one knew him like Fred did. He continued to cry. He didn't care if the war was going to start again soon. He just wanted to keep on crying, and crying, and crying, until they were reunited again.


End file.
